runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
World's Adventures
The competition has ended! Please scroll down to the bottom of the page to see if you won! Awards and Main Page featurings will be given out/started on Saturday the 13th. Come one; come all... = = To the World's Adventures Competition! Does it ever cross you're mind who can make the best article? Do you think that you've got the guts to make your page the best there is? Well guess what! You'll have a chance to, friend! Sign up below and you'll be part of the RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki's fifth competition! Just think up a fictional quest for the game, write an article about it, add some finishing touches, and BAM! From August 8th to September 10th 2008 you can do just that, and perhaps earn a spot on the Main Page! I, Ugozima, will choose the winning article, and then the holders of the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and Honorable Mention awards will be featured on the Main Page for 2 whole months! Plus, if you don't make it to those four spots, you'll still have a fair crack at winning 5 other awesome awards! And, if you don't get anything (which I highly doubt), you'll get an award just for participating! Isn't that cool? You in? Think you're the Puubah of Pages? The Archduke of Articles? Don't get so cocky, and hold your horses, bub; there's a lot of stuff you need to know!! Rules & Recommendations: (Rec: = a recommendation) #''Rec:'' Follow the rules; duh! #Follow the wiki rules. #Your article may not be premade/started before August 8th. #''Rec:'' The more content you have, a higher chance of winning will follow! Remember, there is an award for length! #Try to make your article have near-perfect spelling and grammar. If your article is filled with mistakes, i.e: "Tis qest es teh aewsum!", do you think it'll be a shoe-in? No. Remember, there is an award for grammar! #Please.... no 1337! #Stay within RuneScape's timeline - do you think "The Duke of Lumbridge will give you a nuke and some laser guns to destroy Al-Kharid!!" is going to get your page on the Main Page? #Keep things nice and organized; I'm saying use of Template:Quest details, a Walkthrough title with subtitles (if need be), and a Rewards title. #''Rec:'' Fake images are optional, but they will add a nice "real" factor that makes it feel as if you're reading the walkthrough for a real quest. #Your page may not exceed 32 kilobytes/kibibytes, as some computers might have trouble viewing such a page (although I highly doubt you'll reach that level). This is equivalent to roughly 32,768 characters. #Lastly, anyone who wishes to enter must contact me. Apply here: If you'd like to part take, please notify me (Ugozima), and then put your name and a link to your article below: Example: A Very Nice Quest by Ugozima # Across the Globe by Mr. Garrison # Scouting Troubles by Jigo22 # Grand Theft Dragon by Mopar Madness # Welcome to Freneskae! by Morgoth Bauglir And the Winners Are: (Boldfaced awards get a spot on the Main Page.) *'1st Place': Welcome to Freneskae! by Morgoth Bauglir! *'2nd Place': Across the Globe by Mr. Garrison! *'3rd Place': Scouting Troubles by Jigo22! *'Honorable Mention': Grand Theft Dragon by Mopar Madness! *'Most Humorous': Across the Globe by Mr. Garrison! *'Longest': Across the Globe by Mr. Garrison! *'Best Grammatically': Across the Globe by Mr. Garrison! *'Best Story Line': Grand Theft Dragon by Mopar Madness! *'Best Use of Real NPCs': Across the Globe by Mr. Garrison! Category:Competitions